This invention relates generally to flexible packages, and more particularly to handle-pour spout closures for flexible packages holding products therein, and which once opened are arranged to readily pour the contents therefrom via the pour spout, and then to have the pour spout readily re-closed to keep the contents fresh in the package, until the package is again reopened to pour more of the contents therefrom.
Various types of flexible packages for holding particulate materials, e.g., ground or whole bean coffee, chemicals, etc., under vacuum therein have been disclosed in the patent literature and are commercially available today. Examples of such packages are found in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,285 (Goglio), U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,174 (Goglio), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,561 (Beer).
The major advantages of flexible packaging, as compared to relatively rigid packaging, e.g., cartons, are that until the flexible package is filled it takes up very little volume, and after it is emptied of its contents it readily collapses, thereby reducing its volume to approximately that of the unfilled package. The former characteristic is a significant advantage insofar as storage is concerned, while the latter characteristic is a significant advantage from the standpoint of being disposable.
One common type of flexible package for holding goods under vacuum until the package is opened is the so-called xe2x80x9cgussetedxe2x80x9d package or bag. Typically such a package is formed from a web of flexible stock material, e.g., polyethylene, polyester, polypropylene, metal foil, and combinations thereof in single or multiple plies, into a tubular body, having a face panel, a back panel, and a pair of gusseted sides. Each gusseted side is formed by a pair of gusset sections and a central fold edge interposed between a pair of outer fold edges. The lower end of the bag is commonly permanently sealed, e.g., heat sealed, along a line extending transversely across the width of the bag close to its bottom edge. The top of the bag is commonly sealed transversely across the entire width of the bag in a number of ways to maintain the contents under vacuum until the bag is opened. Such action is frequently accomplished via a readily openable mouth, which when opened provides access to the contents of the bag. For example, in one prior art package the top seal is made peelable by modifying the sealant layer with a peelable coating or incompatible additive. Thus, when the seal is peeled apart the unsealed portions form an open mouth through which the contents of the package may be removed. Another approach to providing an opening or mouth for a flexible package is that of the heretofore identified U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,174 (Goglio). That package includes a peel strip applied to the inner surface of the package below the top edges. The strip provides an air-tight interfacial seal which can be readily peeled apart to provide access to the interior of the package. Another approach to providing an opening or mouth for a flexible package is to score the upper flap of the package by laser or mechanical means through a tear initiation resistant layer(s) of the package structure. In this way the package can be opened by tearing away the scored area to form the package""s mouth.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,187 (Galomb et al.) which is assigned to the same assignee as this invention there is disclosed and claimed an interlocking pour-spout closure for a flexible, gusseted package and a flexible gusseted package including such a closure. The package is formed of a flexible material and includes a front panel, a rear panel, and a pair of opposed side gussets. The package is initially sealed, e.g., by a peelable seal line. The panels and gussets each include a top portion. The package also includes a pour-through mouth, e.g., a portion of the panels and one side gusset is arranged to be removed from the remainder of the package. The pour-through mouth is located at the top of the package at one of the side gussets and is arranged to be opened by the pour-spout closure to provide access to the contents of the package. The closure includes a pair of closure sections hingedly secured to each other and each section includes a cut-away portion. Each of the closure sections is arranged to be secured to a respective one of the package""s panels, with respective cut-away portions disposed over the at least a portion of the pour-through mouth of the package. The closure sections are arranged to disposed in a confronting releasably secured relationship with each other with portions of the first and second panels and the gussets contiguous with the package""s mouth tightly interposed therebetween to close the pour-through mouth, but can be pivoted about the hinge into a non-confronting relationship, whereupon the pour-through mouth is opened so that the material within the package can be poured therethrough.
While the aforementioned prior art devices may suitable for their intended purposes, a need exists for a device for use on flexible packages and/or a flexible package including the same, wherein the device includes a readily openable and reclosable pour spout and a handle for enabling the package to be readily carried and lifted to pour its contents out.
This invention involves (1) a handle-pour spout closure device for securement to a flexible, e.g., gusseted, package, (2) a flexible package including a handle-pour spout closure device and (3) a method of making such a package. The flexible package has an interior for holding some material, e.g., chemicals, food stuffs, etc., and is formed of a flexible sheet material having first and second panels connected to each other, e.g., by gussets, at respective first and second sides. Each of the panels has a top end including adjacent first and second transversely located portions. The first transversely located portion is located adjacent the first side of the package and has an opening extending through each of the panels thereat. The second transversely located portion is located adjacent the second side of the package. The panels of the package are secured together at the second transversely located portion to form an openable, pour-through mouth thereat.
The handle-pour spout closure device comprises two elongated sections and a slidable clamp member. Each of the sections of the handle closure is secured on the upper end of a respective panel of the package between the first and second sides. Each of the sections includes a first transversely located portion and a second transversely located portion. The first transversely located portion of each of the sections includes an opening arranged to be aligned with the opening in the panel to which the section is mounted. The first transversely located portion of each of the sections are arranged to be fixedly secured to each other with the first transversely located portion of the panels therebetween. The second transversely located portion of each of the sections are arranged to be moved apart from each other to form a pour spout contiguous with the pour-through mouth of the package. Each of the sections also includes a track extending substantially the entire length of the section for sliding receipt of the slidable clamp member. The elongated slidable member is arranged to be slid along the track to the first transversely located portion of the sections to enable the pour spout and mouth of the package to be opened, and also slid along the track to the second transversely located portion of the sections to releasably close the pour spout and the mouth of the package.